A Fringe New Year
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: When a Blizzard suddenly hits Boston on December 30th,Olivia and Peter get trapped in Walter's lab and are forced to spend New Years there, they end up learning more about each other in three days, then they had in the one year they've known each other.
1. Prologue

**A/n:**_ So here's is the New Years fic I said I would write,I want to thank all of those that read and reviewed my fringe Christmas one-shot, I'm glad y'all enjoyed it and I hope you like this New Years fic ,this will not be a one-shot,but the story will be short , about three or four chapters long. I know I should probably focus on finishing Stolen Halloween,but I've started on the last chapter and I think once I get this story outta my head , I should be able to regain the focus/inspiration to complete Stolen Halloween, so I hope you enjoy this,this will not be as fluffy as my Christmas fic,but it wont be extremely angsty either I hope to have all of it posted by the end of the week._

**-Pessi . Rom**

**A Fringe New Year**

**Summary :**_When a Blizzard suddenly hits Boston on December 30th,Olivia and Peter get trapped in Walter's lab and are forced to spend New Years there, they end up learning more about each other in three days, then they had in the one year they've known each other. Bolivia pairing._

_Prologue_

_December 30th 2009_,Boston Massachusetts

_The Forecast Predicts the arrival of more snow, so be careful out there folks, stay bundled and drive safe. _

Olivia turned off the radio and went back to looking over the paperwork from their latest case;she was working out of her office in Walter's lab. This past case ,which they'd closed two days ago,had been a tough one, the fringe team had been driven to the edge , but as usual they'd been able to pull back,before falling off the edge. She smiled as she thought of Peter's stupid,yet daring,attempt to free her from the culprit who'd orchestrated the latest pattern incident. An attempt that had ended with Peter getting hit with a metal pipe, after untying Olivia.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked walking into the room and noticing the slight curve of her lips.

"Hows your head?" Olivia asked referring to the bandage and stitches above his left eye.

"Better, the Doc wanted to keep me for another day but..." Peter said.

"You're not exactly a fan of hospitals." Olivia said finishing his sentence.

"Yeah." Peter said with a slight smirk.

"So,what are you doing here?" Olivia asked,curious yet happy to see him. She figured he'd still be recuperating at the hospital, from his blow to the head, and they didn't have a current case so he had no reason to be at the lab.

"Walter was driving me crazy, he wouldn't stop hovering to make sure I was ok...took a walk, ended up here." Peter explained.

"Oh." Olivia said as she continued to sort through the paperwork.

"I was surprised to find you still here, I saw the light on,figured you'd be headed home by now." Peter said looking at the time.

"Why,what time is it?" Olivia asked.

"Almost midnight." Peter said.

"I didn't realize...lost track of the time. I should go home,I'm spending tomorrow with Ella and Rachel." Olivia said, as she began to pack up the paperwork, she was basically done, she just had to turn it in to Broyles.

"Mind, if I catch a ride...Walter should be asleep by now, and I probably shouldn't be out walking in the snow with this." Peter said with a smirk as he motioned to his head.

"Yeah,wouldn't want you passing out in the snow." Olivia said as she closed her folder carrier.

"Because you'd miss me." Peter said jokingly.

"No, it would mean, I'd have to handle Walter on my own." Olivia said back jokingly.

Peter just shook his head, pretending to be offended then laughing it off as he and Olivia exited the office and headed out of Walter's lab. They walked down the corridor,that would lead them out of the school. They could see snow falling , as they passed the windows,but the couldn't see how much till they opened the door to step outside.

"That's a lot of snow." Olivia said immediately being hit by a strong gust of wind as she took in the powder white surroundings.

"You could say that again." Peter said taking in the sight.

The road was full of snow, as was the sidewalks, Olivia SUV was covered in at least six inches of snow, and the snow was continuing to fall fast ,as the wind blew. There was no sign of the city snow plows, and Peter had a feelings,there wouldn't be for awhile.

"Looks like we'll be here awhile."Peter said thinking it would be a few hours,little did he know,how long they'd be there and the impact those days would have on his connection with Olivia.

* * *

**A/n: **_So that's the prologue,let me know whatcha think. I was born on the east coast,but I was raised in southern California, so I have never been in a blizzard,I have seen snow,but only after its fallen,so if my descriptions are not accurate,that's why, I will try to have the next part up tomorrow or Tues, thanks for reading,a review/construct criticism is greatly appreciate._

**- Pessi . Rom**_  
_


	2. Day One Part One

**A/N:**_ Sorry it took me a little longer to post this second chapter, I was pretty busy this week, I'm glad at the response this story has gotten,the plot just came to me, and I'm pretty much playing this by ear so anything can happen, I do have two set things I know I want to include but how those scenarios work out is up to the plot bunnies, anywho enjoy the first chapter._

**- Pessi . Rom**

**Thanks to : **

**Wolfsong- **Glad you liked the prologue,thanks for the weather tips/terminology,they're definitely helpful as you'll see in this chapter, I welcome any other suggestions you may have,thanks for the review, I appreciate it and I hope you enjoy the _first chapter._

**Elishak-** _Glad you loved the prologue, If you want, I can let you know when I update through the private message option on this site,thanks for the review I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the first chapter._

**xxILoveEdwardCullenxx- **_I'm glad you liked the prologue,thanks for reviewing I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the first chapter._

**Skate-815-** _I'm glad you liked the prologue ,that would be interesting,let me know when you write your trapped story, I'd love to read it,thanks for the review I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the first chapter._

**AguiD- **_I'm glad you liked the prologue,sorry for making ya wait for the update,but once the story kicks off, the updates will be much faster,thanks for the review, I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the first chapter._

**wjobsessed-**_I'm glad you like the plot, as a fellow fringe/bolivia writer, I welcome any suggestions/ideas you may have :),thanks for the review, I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the first chapter._

**JT4Life- **_Glad you like the story and I'm glad the descriptions are accurate, thanks for the review, I appreciate and hope you enjoy the first chapter._

**And also thanks to those who didn't review,but added me to a favorites, or alert ,list, I appreciate your interest in my story.**

**Chapter 1:** _Day One_

**HARVARD UNIVERSITY:** _December 31st 1:15 am_

Olivia and Peter walked back into the school and down into Walters lab. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Rachel's number,while Peter called Walter.

"Hello..." A groggy voice said. Rachel and Ella had driven up the day before and were staying at Olivia's apartment, she was an early sleeper, so the call had woken her.

"Rachel it's me,Olivia." Olivia said.

"Liv,it's one am, is something wrong, are you alright?" Rachel said , panic in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, there's too much snow to drive, so I'll be stuck at the lab for a little bit." Olivia explained.

"What, really, the skies were clear earlier." Rachel said going to the window and peering outside,she couldn't see a thing , signifying a whiteout.

"Yeah,It'll probably clear up by morning, then I'll be home to ring in the New Year with you and Ella." Olivia said optimistic.

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok,by yourself?" Rachel asked worried about her big sister.

"I'm not alone...Peter's here, I'll be ok." Olivia said.

"Peter? What's he doing there, wasn't he in the hospital?" Rachel asked confused, Olivia had told her that Peter had been injured on one of their FBI operations.

"He got out early; went for a walk and ended up at the lab,I was working on some paper work and lost track of the time, he told me it was midnight and I was about to be on my way home,till we saw the snow." Olivia explained.

"He just ended up at the lab at twelve am?" Rachel asked skeptically.

"Yeah,he did." Olivia said not missing the skepticism in her sister's voice.

"Ok, well, be careful, make sure you call me in the morning,when you're on your way home." Rachel said still a little suspicious,despite her seeing proof of the whiteout.

"I will, I'll see you in the morning. Tell Ella, I'll be home in time to make her eggs and pancakes for breakfast,like I promised." Olivia said smiling as she thought about her young niece.

"I will, and be safe." Rachel said a bit of innuendo in her tone.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Olivia said.

"Alright,I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel said yawning.

"See you tomorrow." Olivia said then hung up. Peter also hung up at the same time with Walter.

"Everything ok, with Rachel?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I woke her up,but if I didn't call her ,she'd probably freak about me not coming home, or jump to some random conclusion." Olivia said with a smirk.

"What do you mean by 'random conclusion'?" Peter asked with a smirk.

"Nothing...so did you reach Walter?" Olivia asked changing the subject to his father.

"Yeah...he chastised me for going for a walk so late, and how that blow to my head probably messed with my judgment, I tuned out after that , so I don't know what else he said,but I told him I'd see him in the morning and I reminded him where all the emergency numbers were,911, poison control,Astrid's cell, etc." Peter said.

"I'm sure Walter will be fine, its only one night,what could he get up to in a few hours." Olivia said.

"You'd be surprised." Peter said with a smirk.

"On second thought, knowing your father,who knows what he'll get himself into." Olivia said thinking of Walters past behavior.

"I don't even want to think about , whatever mess ,I'll have to clean up tomorrow." Peter said with a scowl.

"So what do we do now?" Olivia said looking around the lab.

"We settle down for the night, I think there's a heater in the back room, a tarp and maybe a blanket." Peter said.

"Sounds good, I'll see what else I can find. " Olivia said, and they went their separate ways to search the lab.

They regrouped ten minutes later, and set up their makeshift bed,using whatever non-flammable stuff they could find to make pillows. They made sure they placed the heater away from anything flammable,which was pretty hard being stuck in a lab,so they moved Olivia's desk out of the room, and set everything up in her office. Since there was only one blanket,which looked like it'd been in a closet for at least a decade,they had to share it.

"Goodnight Liv." Peter said after getting as comfortable as he could get,given the circumstances.

''Goodnight,Peter." Olivia said ,yawning then drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**HARVARD UNIVERSITY :** _December 31st 9:15 am_

Olivia awoke,confused about her surroundings. Then suddenly she remembered what had happened,the snow storm ,and her having to spend the night in Walters lab. There was also something else. Movement on her left side made her remember the detail she'd forgotten. She hadn't been stuck by herself,Peter was there with her, sleeping a few inches away,she could hear him breathing. She gazed over at the sleeping Bishop,even as he slept there was a hint of his trademark smirk,on his face. Suddenly he began to stir,yawning and stretching,before facing Olivia.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?." Peter said smiling at Olivia.

"Good morning,not bad for having to sleep on the ground." Olivia said with a smirk . The whole truth was , it had been the best sleep she'd had in awhile,there was just something about Peter that made her feel safe, and that had transferred over to ensuring the peacefulness of her sleep.

"Yeah,it wasn't as uncomfortable as I thought it would be. We should probably call Walter and Rachel." Peter said getting up. He had to give himself a reason to take his eyes off of her. He didn't know how it was possible ,but she was beautiful even when she'd just woken up. and had what most would consider bed head.

"Yeah,good idea." Olivia said pulling out her cell to call Rachel,but she couldn't dial out,there was no signal.

"Something wrong?" Peter asked.

"I don't have a signal." Olivia said.

"I'll try mine." Peter said pulling out his cell.

"Anything?" Olivia asked.

"Nope, not even a bar." Peter said.

"I'll try the land line." Olivia said walking over to the phone, she picked it up but there was no dial tone.

"I'm thinking the snow knocked out the phone lines." Peter said.

"Now that I think of it, the heater wasn't on when we got up, I didn't turn it off." Olivia said.

"Neither did I. I think the powers out." Peter said.

"Good thing, we can go home." Olivia said.

"Yeah." Peter said.

He and Olivia then gathered up their things and headed toward the exit. Peter tried to open the door in the main school hallway,but it didn't budge. He tried again and was able to slightly open it. When he did a bit of snow slipped in, he tried to open the door a bit more , and more snow slid in. They tried the other doors of the building,but all of them were full of snow, it appeared they were trapped.

"So much for only being stuck for the night." Peter said clearly irritated by the snow.

They walked back to the lab. Olivia remembered the radio she'd been listening to, while working on her paper work, had batteries. Peter turned on the radio and scanned through the station, till he found a weather news report.

_The Boston area is currently experiencing a Nor'easter blizzard , residents are advised to stay indoors until the storm passes .Which could be between a few days, and a week. City officials are trying the hardest to clear the roads for emergency vehicles, and there have been several power outages through out the county's. Again we urge you to stay indoors and keep warm. We'll be back with another weather update in the next half hour._

Peter and Olivia turned to look at each other. With no heat,no outside communication, and who knows how much food,if any at all, they'd have to rely on each other to make it through the next couple of days, and possible a week, while being shut out from the outside world.

* * *

**A/n: **_I know not much happened in this chapter,but the main stuff will be happening in the preceding chapters,I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading,a reviews/suggestions/construct criticism is greatly appreciated. I have one more week of winter vacation and I hope to finish this before I have to go back to school,next chapter will be posted between Saturday night and Monday.  
_

**- Pessi . Rom**_  
_


	3. Day One Part two

**A/N:**_ First I'd like to thank you all for understanding my need to take a brief hiatus, I heard from my immediate family in Haiti and they are all alright , unfortunately ,we did suffer a couple losses of distant relatives, in the earthquake,though I did not know them,it still saddens me. I am back in school,but I will try to finish this story without too much waiting in between updates. Here is the second chapter,initially I planned to make this story four chapters long,with the prologue and three days of being trapped,the concept will still be the same,but each day will be split into two chapters starting with this chapter which will be a continuation of chapter 1 , so in total the story should be 6-7 chapter long, this way the story will be less compacted,plus there will be more Bolivia,anywho enjoy the second chapter it is a bit short but I promise a longer chapter in the next update which will be day 2, which will be part news eve and New Years day._

**- Pessi . Rom**

**Thanks to :**_ JT4Life, Skate-815, misscsiny, mysteryq25, AguiD, Wolfsong, cyn23, Nello15, Jasper303, RandomIndividual,Viktorija ,JTF2,psychncislover ,wjobsessed,trthisoutthere,Kerry Garrigan and Ocein , for your review's and kind words, I appreciate it._

**And also thanks to those who didn't review,but added me to a favorites, or alert ,list, I appreciate your interest in my story.**

**Chapter 2 :** _Day One ;Part Two  
_

**HARVARD UNIVERSITY:** _December 31st 11:25 AM  
_

"So here's what I found,two flashlights,two candy bars, one granola bar, a bottle of water, and a half full box of cereal." Olivia said assembling it all into a pile.

"Rationing 101 will come in handy here."Peter said with a smirk.

" What did you find?" Olivia asked focusing on the task at hand,planning their survival.

"Well, I also found a bottle of water,didn't find any food,but I found a empty gallon drum in the back, there's a couple cloth towels,we could light em and start a fire for heat." Peter said pointing to the items.

"Good thinking." Olivia said, though there was a bit of sadness in her voice.

"You ok?" Peter asked not missing the subtle tone in her voice.

" I can't stop thinking about how disappointed Ella is gonna be, Rachel and I had the whole day planned out." Olivia said sighing.

"I'm sorry your missing time with your family, I know how much spending time with them means to you." Peter said.

"No, need to apologize, its not your fault we're stuck here." Olivia said flashing him a faint smile.

"Well it sort of is, if my father hadn't been involved in all this crazy fringe science,then you wouldn't have had to be working late on paper work, you'd be able to see Rachel and Ella more often." Peter said.

"True...but I wouldn't have met you." Olivia said flashing him a bright , almost flirty , yet subtle smile . Peter couldn't help ,but smile back. He noted that despite , whatever situation they got into, they could always make each other smile.

" So how about some breakfast. Good thing we have gene, fresh milk for cereal." Peter said with a smirk, then gene mooed, making Olivia laugh.

Peter than went over to the cow and started milking her, while Olivia poured the cereal,fruit loops, into a pair of clean beakers. Peter brought the milk over and poured some in each beaker. He then placed the remaining milk in the makeshift fridge he'd made out of the snow that had slipped inside.

"Bon appetite." Peter said lifting his cereal filled beaker to Olivia's. They clinked then took a sip of the cereal, since they had no spoons.

* * *

_December 31st __3:30 PM_

After their makeshift breakfast, Peter worked at making the fire. He was able to find another empty drum and set them at different positions in the lab in order to get the heat to circulate. Olivia then went back to finishing her paperwork, while Peter scavenged around the rest of the building to see what else he could find.

" I found another flashlight, not sure how much battery life it has, but it could come in handy later when the others run out." Peter said walking back into the lab, he placed the flashlight on the table, then suddenly grabbed his head as he cringed in pain.

"Are you ok?" Olivia said rushing over to him and worried about his head injury.

"Yeah, just a headache, I'm fine,really." Peter said seeing the deep concern in her eyes.

"Maybe you should lie down for a bit, I'm gonna see if I can get a signal on my laptop,its got at least three hours of battery life left." Olivia said.

"OK, be careful,it'll be dark soon ." Peter said not wanting her to end up stumbling on something , because there was no light.

"Just rest, I'll be fine." Olivia said flashing him a smile before walking out of the lab.

She figured the higher up the better, so she took the staircase and went up to the highest floor, then turned on her laptop. If she could get a signal, then she'd be able to communicate with the outside world and let her family, and Walter know where she and Peter were. She almost cheered when a faint network,which was better than nothing, appeared after thirty minutes, her smile immediately disappeared as the signal connected then went away. She cursed under her breath then sighed as she turned off her computer and headed back to Walter's lab.

She found Peter asleep on their makeshift bed. She covered him with the blanket then added more fuel to the fire drums. She sorted through their rations, making a sort of oatmeal dish with the granola bar and the leftover milk. Peter stirred about fifteen minutes later and they ate their second meal of the day. They decided that would be their last meal of the day in order to conserve the rest of their food supply, if you could even call it that. Because who knew how long they'd have to wait out the snowstorm.

* * *

**A/n: **_I know it doesn't seem like much happened __again__,but this chapter is relevant to what happens later when the bigger stuff happens,I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading,a reviews/suggestions/construct criticism is greatly appreciated. I'm in school four days a week so my next update will likely be between next Thursday and Friday, I will be working on Stolen Halloween right after I post this , so look out for an update later today or tomorrow night, thanks again for reading, you all rock.  
_

**- Pessi . Rom**_  
_


	4. Day Two Part One

**A/N:**_ Here's the new chapter, it is Day Two part One and will include some insight into Olivia and Peters past as children,because the show hasn't given too much I have used my creativity in the writing of these scenes,so if I've fudged on a known detail, Its because I've changed things to fit the situation and the story itself and that includes names,also italics signify the past,enjoy.  
_

**- Pessi . Rom**

**Thanks to :**Writer on the Run,AguiD,Nello15,nisashafield,xx-crispy-mnms-lover-xx ,bonezfreak and Owl Emporium

_ for your review's I know some of you probably weren't able to review because you had commented on my previous author note and I know if you could review again you would, I appreciate all the feedback and hope you continue to read as the story progresses._

**And also thanks to those who didn't review,but added me to a favorites, or alert ,list, I appreciate your interest in my story.**

**Chapter 3 :** _Day Two ;Part one  
_

**HARVARD UNIVERSITY:** _December 31st 10:00 PM_

'' Two hours till midnight.'' Peter said glancing at the battery operated clock on the wall, as he and Olivia sat on their makeshift bed.

'' I can see that, father time.'' Olivia said with a smirk. Then suddenly a small grin appeared on her face, and she appeared to go into deep thought.

''What's on your mind.'' Peter said seeing the slight change in her mood.

"Nothing...just thinking about the first New Years I stayed up till midnight. I was six and Rachel was three, our Dad was home on a short leave, so our Mom let us stay up so we could spend time with him. We dressed up in these little princess outfits and our dad even got us crowns...he and Mom dressed up too, and we pretended to have a New Years eve ball... " Olivia said her smile growing as she reminisced.

"You, playing dress up?" Peter said with a smirk.

"Is that so hard to imagine." Olivia said giving him a slightly annoyed look.

"No...continue." Peter said and Olivia went on with her story, imagining it as she told Peter.

**_December 31st 1990 Jacksonville Florida_**

_"Dance, with me Daddy." Six year old Olivia said to her father as she twirled around in her pink and sparkly dress, as the stereo played ._

_"No,Daddy dance with me!" Three year old Rachel said._

_"I asked first!" Olivia said pouting._

_"Did not!" Rachel said despite hearing her sister ask their father first.  
_

_"Did too!" Olivia said._

_"Easy girls." Sgt. Thomas Dunham said stopping his young daughters argument._

_"Who wants snacks?" Alice Dunham said bringing in a party tray with Olivia and Rachel._

_"I do mommy, I do!" Rachel said jumping up and down and running over to her mom._

_"Shall we dance, princess?" Her father said holding out his hand,now that Rachel was distracted and eating Cheetos, the question of who would dance with Thomas Dunham was settled._

_"Yes, we shall Daddy." Olivia said giggling as her father scooped her up onto his feet, then swayed with his oldest to the music._

_Olivia and her father continued to dance, then it was Rachel's turn, while Olivia turned her attention to the cracker and cheese snacks. Later Thomas danced with Alice while their daughters watched on and giggled when their parents shared a romantic kiss._

**Present**

"We had so much fun that night, that we exhausted ourselves...Rachel and I fell asleep a minute before the ball dropped. When I woke up in the morning I was so upset that I fell asleep...my Dad promised I could stay up next year, and that I'd be tall enough to dance without standing on his shoes...he died, overseas, that summer. We moved and Mom eventually remarried..." Olivia said ending her story,she didn't need to say more, Peter knew all about what followed next, the years of terror with her step-father.

"I'm sorry Liv..." Peter said offering up a empathetic smile,not sure what else to say or do.

"I guess, that's what makes us being trapped here, so hard. Before Rachel got married, no matter where we were, we'd always spend New Years together. We wouldn't dress up, but we'd recreate that last new years with Dad,through our memories,this year was going to be the first time in a couple of years, that we'd be able to spend it together..." Olivia said, then grew quiet starring off in thought.

Olivia rarely opened up about her past,it was as if she was afraid to show her vulnerable side. For some reason, she fought her emotions even harder when she was around Peter. There was just something about Peter, that made him easy to open up to. She found herself talking about her past with him, with the only prodding being, that look he'd give her.

That oh so subtle look that made it seem like he could see right through her. Past all her barriers, insecurities, fears , disappointment and doubt, and straight to her heart,no, much deeper, to her very soul. Something even John couldn't do,because Peter was different and he meant more to her than she was ready to admit, especially to herself.

Peter seeing how quiet she was being decided to offer up his own story, it was only fair since Olivia had opened up to him, that he reciprocate the gesture. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and pull her close, but decided against it, instead he suddenly spoke,hoping to take her mind off of being trapped in Walters lab, and away from her sister and niece.

"I can only remember one, semi normal ,new years eve at the Bishop house..." Peter began, grabbing Olivia's attention.

"It was the first new years eve in awhile, that I wasn't sick or in the hospital. I was six and for once Walter wasn't out working at the lab. Normally my mom wouldn't let me stay up, so I could conserve my energy,but that year was different." Peter said thinking back to that time.

_**December 31st 1984, CAMBRIDGE MASSACHUSETTS**  
_

_"Mom, can we have pancakes for breakfast?" Six year old Peter said walking into the kitchen, he was surprised to see , not his mother, but his father standing by the stove wearing an apron._

_"Hello,son." Walter said as he flipped a pancake._

_"Daddy...where's mom?" Peter said not sure what to think, his father was hardly ever there in the morning,by the time he woke up his father had already been gone, and at the lab for several hours._

_"Your mother's still sleeping, I'm making breakfast today." Walter said placing the cooked flapjack on a large plate._

_"Don't you have work?" Peter asked as he stared curiously at his dad._

_"Not today, my boy, its new years eve and I'm cooking a big dinner for you and your mom tonight." Walter said smiling at his son._

_"Really?" Peter asked skeptically, his father had promised stuff like that before,and he'd always have to rush off to work, and Peter and his mother Isabelle, would be left alone, something they'd gotten used to over the years._

_"Yes, and your mother and I are letting you stay up this year." Walter said as he cooked another pancake in the frying pan._

_"I can?" Peter asking hardly able to contain his excitement._

_"You sure can." Walter said._

_"Is that pancakes I smell." Isabelle Bishop said walking into the kitchen._

_"Mom, daddy said I can stay up this year!" Peter said walking over to his mother and wrapping his arms around his legs,then letting go._

_"Walter, its too early to get him so excited." Isabelle said walking over to her husband and giving him a kiss on the cheek._

_"He'll be alright Isa,he's as healthy as a horse right now." Walter said reassuring his wife._

_"You're the doctor." Isabelle said smiling at her husband, she looked down when she felt a tug on her pajama pants._

_"Yes, Peter." Isabelle said seeing that her son wanted to say something._

_"Mommy, I'm not a horse, horses are _Equus Caballus, I'm a homosapian." Peter said,which made his father laugh and his mother giggle.

_"And it seems our son is quite the genius." Isabelle said, as she ran her hand over Peters brown shaggy hair._

**Present**

"That was one of the rare times we were all together and happy, at least for a few hours anyway. Walter ended up going into work anyway,so it was just my mom and me, I did however stay up till midnight, so I guess it wasn't so bad." Peter said as he finished up the story.

"I bet you were adorable saying those big words at six years old." Olivia said with a smirk as she pictured Peter at that young age.

"And I'd have loved to see you in that pink sparkly princess dress, not to mention the crown." Peter said returning a smirk right back at her.

"Shut up." Olivia said playfully shoving him.

"As you wish, princess, or is it _your highness_ now." Peter said, which earned him another shove.

"Smart ass." Olivia said after she shoved him.

"Thanks, yours isn't so bad either." Peter said,then moved away before she could shove him again, so he got a glare from her instead.

"It's a minute to midnight." Olivia said shocked, as she glanced at the clock. It was funny how time seemed to fly when she was with Peter.

"Do you want to count down." Peter said as it neared fifteen seconds.

" Sure,its not like we've got anything better to do." Olivia said with a smile.

"10...9...8...7...6..5..4..3...2...1..." They counted together.

"Happy New Year, Olivia." Peter said looking at her.

"Happy New Year,Peter." Olivia said leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

She pulled back and looked into Peters eyes, as he stared back into hers. The intensity of his stare made her look down,but Peter brought his hand to her chin and gently lifted her head back up. He could see the fear in her eyes,fear of getting closer to Peter, of giving in to how she really felt about him and exposing the truth behind their playful and flirty,banter.

Slowly,they both moved in closer and closer,till their lips were mere inches apart.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/n: **_,I hope you enjoyed this chapter,sorry for the cliffy but it felt like the right place to stop, for those that don't know "_Equus Caballus_" is the scientific name for horse, I hope the end wasn't too cheesy the plot bunnies kinda got all fluff inspired and that was the result,thanks for reading,a reviews/suggestions/construct criticism is greatly appreciated. next update will be between next Thursday and Friday, I posted the final chapter for my fringe story" Stolen Halloween", earlier in the week and plan to have the epilogue up this weekend or early next week , thanks again for reading, you all rock.  
_

**- Pessi . Rom**_  
_


	5. Day Two Part Two

**A/N:**_ Here's the new chapter, it is Day Two part two, I really didn't mean to leave you guys with that cliff hanger for so long , but a few days after I posted the previous chapter, my comp refused to turn on and I had to send it back to the company and today after two weeks they told me they're going to be giving me a replacement computer, which is both exciting and disappointing because I loved my computer which was only six months old. So I wrote most of this chapter on my cell phone and am able to post this only by borrowing my sisters computer, but should be able to update regularly when I get my new comp,anyway,I'm sure y'a ll are anxious to see what happens next regarding our favorite couple,enjoy the chapter.  
_

**- Pessi . Rom**

**Thanks to :** Writer on the Run,xx-crispy-mnms-lover-xx,Viktorija,,Skate-815, AguiD,JT4Life, Nello15, cyn23 and nisashafield

_ for your review's , sorry again for the wait, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter._

**And also thanks to those who didn't review,but added me to a favorites, or alert ,list, I appreciate your interest in my story.**

**Chapter 4 :** _Day Two ;Part Two  
_

_Previously on A Fringe New Year_

_"It's a minute to midnight." Olivia said shocked, as she glanced at the clock. It was funny how time seemed to fly when she was with Peter._

_"Do you want to count down." Peter said as it neared fifteen seconds._

_" Sure,its not like we've got anything better to do." Olivia said with a smile._

_"10...9...8...7...6..5..4..3...2...1..." They counted together._

_"Happy New Year, Olivia." Peter said looking at her._

_"Happy New Year,Peter." Olivia said leaning over and kissing him on the cheek._

_She pulled back and looked into Peters eyes, as he stared back into hers. The intensity of his stare made her look down,but Peter brought his hand to her chin and gently lifted her head back up. He could see the fear in her eyes,fear of getting closer to Peter, of giving in to how she really felt about him and exposing the truth behind their playful and flirty,banter._

_Slowly,they both moved in closer and closer,till their lips were mere inches apart._

**HARVARD UNIVERSITY:** _January 1st 2010 12:15 AM_

Slowly,they both moved in closer and closer,till their lips were mere inches apart. Peter looked into Olivia's eyes, searching for any doubt ,any sign that she wanted to pull away,because if they took this step there would be no turning back. He saw nothing but desire and longing in her eyes, emotions that were probably mirrored in his own eyes. So Peter moved in those last few inches,closing the gap between them and connecting his lips with hers.

Her lips, despite the cold, felt warm and soft against his, as they shared a gentle ,yet passionate, kiss. Peter reached up and gently cupped her face, moving even closer as they deepened the kiss. They broke the kiss a few minutes later,with their foreheads pressed together, and they took deep breaths,practically panting after the intensity and duration of their kiss.

"Peter..." Olivia said not knowing what else to say,words couldn't sum up what she was feeling after that kiss. But the way she practically breathed out his name, said enough.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." Peter said after regaining enough air to speak.

"Really?" Olivia asked,searching his eyes to see if he was telling the truth.

"Yeah...and I'd like to do it again." Peter said leaning in and kissing her . Olivia wrapped her arms around Peter, as his warm lips connected again with hers. Suddenly she pulled away,breaking the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked confused.

"You're hot." Olivia said.

"So are you sweetheart." Peter said leaning in to kiss her, but Olivia stopped him.

"No, Peter, I'm serious , you're really warm...are you feeling ok." Olivia said feeling his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but now that you mention it, I am a little thirsty, I'll grab some water." Peter said suddenly noticing how thirsty he was. He stood up to go and get one of the bottles of water they'd found,but once he was on his feet, he couldn't keep his balance and started to fall.

"Peter!"Olivia said standing up and helping him regain his balance.

"I"m ok, I'm ok...just a little dizzy." Peter said when Olivia helped him to sit back down on their makeshift bed,

"No you're not, I think you have a fever,lay down, I'm gonna get you some water...don't move." Olivia said , saying that last part, when she saw Peter getting ready to protest.

She returned with the bottle of water as well as a cloth that she'd filled with ice. Despite his protest she placed the makeshift ice bag on his forehead, all the while wearing a worried look on her face.

"Olivia, I'm ok, Really.." Peter said sitting up a few minutes later and removing her hand and cloth ice bag from his forehead. But Olivia wasn't convinced , she made him lay back down, and practically wrapped him in their blanket, to keep him warm.

"What about you?" Peter asked referring to the fact that their only blanket was securely wrapped around him.

"I've got my coat." Olivia said referring to her winter coat.

"That wont be enough, even with our primitive heaters...come here." Peter said motioning for her to come closer to him.

"Why?" Olivia said,though she had a feeling where he was going.

"Because,body warmth is the next best thing." He said, again motioning for her to lay next to him. Despite her protest he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to hum, and she couldn't help but lay her head on his chest, while one of her arms draped across his waist.

"That's not so bad, now is it?" Peter said , and she knew he was wearing his trademark smirk as he spoke.

"No..could be worse." Olivia said jokingly.

"Yeah,like if Walter was trapped in here with us." Peter said.

"Yeah, but if he was here, he would probably figure out a way to get us out of here, like teleportation or something." Olivia said thinking about the older Bishop's devices.

"Yeah,but we'd probably end up worse off." Peter said lightly laughing.

"True." Olivia said, and subconsciously cuddling closer to Peter.

"Goodnight, Olivia." Peter said holding her even closer.

"Goodnight, Peter." Olivia said, then slipped into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/n:**_ I know it's a bit short,but with what happens next , the next chapter, will be much longer as we progress into the third and final day, this chapter is basically the prologue/set up to everything that happens next_ _,I hope you enjoyed this chapter and though I have the ideas in my head, I hope to start writing day three part one as soon as I have a comp again which hopefully will be sometime this weekend, also since I am a full time college student and midterms are coming up,__it may be another week, granted I get my new comp soon, before I can update again, so just look out for a new chapter through the alert system, thanks again for reading, as always reviews/construct criticism and suggestions are always welcome.  
_

**- Pessi . Rom**_  
_


	6. Day Three Part One

**A/N:**_ Here's the new chapter, it is Day Three part One, I have a new computer yay, and I'm hoping to complete this story, which is my only remaining in progress fringe story, this month. So things start to get intense here as the story hits the climatic point,there will be one more chapter after this, and possibly a epilogue if you guys want. There's some medical stuff in this chapter, I'm not a doctor and my medical knowledge is limited to my med show and other random med facts I picked up on my own, so if those parts are wrong please don't hold it against me and just go with it, anywho , enjoy the chapter.  
_

**- Pessi . Rom**

**Thanks to :** _katiemay017, Viktorija ,JTF2 ,Nello15 ,cyn23 and wjobsessed_

_for your review's , sorry again for the wait, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter._

**And also thanks to those who didn't review,but added me to a favorites, or alert ,list, I appreciate your interest in my story.**

**Chapter 5 :** _Day Three ;Part One  
_

Olivia woke up in the middle of the night, to Peter shivering. She pulled the blanket tighter around him,but he just tossed and turned ,pushing the blanket off. She felt his forehead again and it was even hotter than it'd been before. She tried to wake Peter,but he wouldn't open his eyes or even respond to her voice.

''Peter, wake up! You're burning up, you need to wake up,so we can figure out whats wrong.''' Olivia said gently shaking him as she spoke.

Peter groaned and mumbled incoherently,but he still wouldn't open his eyes. And that's when you saw it,there was blood dripping out of Peters left ear. Olivia didn't know much about medical stuff,but she knew bleeding out of the ear was not a good sign.

She took a deep breath to stop herself from panicking over Peter. She needed to figure out what to do. She thought the earlier sign of fever was just an affect of the cold weather and makeshift heat. Now she knew something else,something much worse, was wrong with Peter.

She thought back to his dizzy spell earlier in the day as well as his headaches the day before. She chastised herself for not seeing it before. Peter had checked out of the hospital early,whatever was happening to him now, was probably related to his case related head injury. Some latent effect, of his trauma to the head.

"Think Olivia, think, what can you do?" Olivia said to herself as she looked down at the shivering Peter.

Suddenly, she remembered her computer. It was possible that the worst of the storm had passed , she could try again to communicate to the outside world with her computer, if she could catch a signal. But, first things first, she had to get Peter's fever down. And if possible ,try to get him to wake up. If he was conscious he could relay to her any other possible symptoms, from how he was feeling.

She quickly gathered some snow from one of the blocked exits door. She could feel the wind blowing, and though she was freezing, her thoughts were only on Peter,feverish and unconscious. She came back over to Peters side and placed a cloth bag filled with pieces of snow on his forehead. She then gently rubbed ice over his arms and legs, rolling his jeans up. She removed his shirt ,then rubbed his torso and chest, to cool down the rest of his body.

A few minutes later, Peter's shivering grew less frequent, then gradually it ceased as his body temperature descended. Now that she'd gotten his temperature lowered, the next step was to wake Peter up. She remembered that Walter kept a bag of smelling salt in one of the cabinets in the lab. She partially recovered Peter with the blanket, then went in search of the smelling salt.

She found the smelling salts in the third cabinet she searched, then made her way back over to Peter. Though he wasn't shivering anymore, he wore a pained expression on his face. Hoping that the smelling salts would work, she opened it , then placed it under Peters nose. Nothing happened at first and Olivia began to internally panic over what to do next. Then suddenly Peter's eyelids began to flutter and he opened one eye, then the other.

"Peter,thank God!" Olivia said when he looked up at her.

"Liv? Whats going on." Peter asked confused.

" Your fever got worse,your ear was bleeding and you wouldn't wake up..." Olivia said clearly emotional.

"Hey, hey, it's ok, I'm okay." Peter said seeing the worried look on her face. He tried to sit up,but was hit immediately with a wave of dizziness, so he laid back down.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked moving closer to him.

"I-I'm just a little lightheaded, and d-dizzy." Peter said slightly slurring his words.

"Just stay down, I think something might be wrong with your head, your ears still bleeding, try not to move." Olivia said.

"M-my head..." Peter said.

"Yeah, your head, I think it might be from when that suspect hit you." Olivia said.

"No...my head, it-it hurts,owwww!" Peter yelled hand holding his head on the side, his body also began to shake and slightly contort.

Olivia sat there looking at him, not knowing what to do. When blood started to drip from Peter's nose she literally became terrified, for the first time in a long while. She felt helpless, Peter was hurting and there was nothing she could do. Suddenly Peter stopped yelling as the pain subsided, and his body stopped shaking, shaking she recognized as a small seizure.

"Son of a Bitch!" Peter said as he clutched his head.

"Are you okay...I know you're not ok,but did it stop?" Olivia asked.

"Y-yeah it stopped, I felt like my head was going to explode." Peter said breathing hard.

" I think you were having a seizure , and your nose is bleeding now." Olivia said grabbing a cloth, concentrating as she held it under his nose. He suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Olivia...I think I know what's happening, I need you to check my blood pressure. Use that machine over there,you can roll it over here. You need to attach the nodes to my chest and the clip to my index finger." Peter said pointing to a machine in the corner.

Olivia quickly got up and pushed the medium sized machine over to Peter, one she'd seen Walter use in their previous cases. She attached the cables and the clip, where Peter told her to. Then she turned the machine on. It started to beep and several numbers appeared on the screen.

"Ok,what now?" Olivia asked as she saw Peter look at the numbers.

"It's what I thought, my pressure is too high, and its building up, probably in my brain, which explains the pain, dizziness,bleeding and seizure." Peter said.

"So what does that mean?" Olivia asked.

"Its probably a sign that my intracranial pressure is too high...we need to bring it down." Peter said still breathing heavily.

"What happens if we can't bring it down?" Olivia asked.

"We don't have to worry about that." Peter said.

"Peter, what happens?" Olivia said seeing that he was keeping something from her, trying to protect her.

"Untreated ICP can be fatal." Peter said.

"I wont let that happen. what can we do to bring it down, there must be something we can do?" Olivia said not ready to give up.

"T-There is a way." Peter said beginning to slur his words again.

"What,tell me Peter, what do I have to do to help you." Olivia said holding his hand in hers and looking into his eyes.

"You have to drill a hole in my head, to release the pressure..." Peter said. Olivia dropped his hand in shock, she wasn't expecting that.

* * *

**A/n:**_ So its a bit of a cliffy, but I am on spring break till the 11th so the next chapter will be up shortly. probably between late this weekend to early next week like Monday or Tuesday. I am really exited for the new episode tonight, which is one of the reasons I'm updating today, so you get a double dose of new Fringe stuff today. For those of you on the east coast please no spoilers in your reviews, about tonight episode, unless you're reviewing after 9pm west coast time,because I am on the west coast so there's still about five hours before Fringe comes on, anywho I hope you liked the chapter, thanks for reading and __as always reviews/construct criticism and suggestions are always welcome.  
_

**- Pessi . Rom**_  
_


	7. Day Three Part Two

**A/N:**_ Sorry its later than,I thought I would posting this,but I wanted to make sure I got a couple of details straightened out before I posted it, and finally, here it is ,the final chapter, thank you all for sticking with me, with this story,I'm not sure yet whether I will write an epilogue, that depends on the plot bunnies and whether or not, y'all, are satisfied with the way this ended ,so let me know if you'd like one or not, without further word from me,enjoy the final chapter.  
_

**- Pessi . Rom**

**Thanks to :** _Nello15,BerryDanish, Punk Rocker Fairy, psychncislover, GormesandJisbonobsessed, cyn23,Viktorija,MrSuperCzar,AguiD and oranfly fore reviewing the previous chapter I apreciate it and hope you enjoy the final chapter._

_Special Thanks to: _wjobsessed, for helping me with the medical terminology for this chapter,I appreciate your help in making this chapter as accurate, medically wise, as possible.

**And also thanks to those who didn't review,but added me to a favorites, or alert ,list, I appreciate your interest in my story and also to anywho who has reviewed in the past.**

**Chapter 6 :** _Day Three ;Part Two  
_

"Did you just say, I have to 'drill a hole in _your_ head' ," Olivia said,thinking maybe she didn't hear him right.

"Yes,I'm sorry,but its the only way." Peter said,then winced slightly as another headache hit him.

"You can't be serious Peter, I can't drill a hole in your head. I'm not a doctor. The storm should be over soon. Walter, and Rachel know we're here,the snow plows should be working on the street by now. They'll find us and take you to a hospital,and you'll be fine." Olivia said,but even as she said the words,she knew Peter could get worse if she waited.

"Liv, listen to me, you can do this, I trust you. And I'll be leading you as far as I can,before you sedate me ." Peter said replacing her hand back in his as he tried to reassure her. He could tell she was scared, truth was he was scared too,not of dying, but of leaving her, and Walter.

"How will I even know where to drill and how deep, what if I end up making it worse. Peter...this is crazy,there's gotta be another way." Olivia said, fear growing stronger.

"It'll be ok...Walter and I have been working on a portable CAT scan machine,it runs on batteries,its in the corner, over there." Peter said pointing toward the left corner of the lab.

Olivia rushed over and grabbed the machine,it looked like a slightly bigger version of an ultra sound set up. She helped Peter up and onto one of their examination/procedural chairs. She reattached the nodes connected to the machine that showed his blood pressure and other vitals,which she'd removed when she helped him move from his position on the floor.

Olivia noticed the number were continuing to climb, and that's when she knew she really had no choice, she had to do this,it was the only way to save him. She turned to Peter to get instructions on how to work the CT scanner.

"So how does this work." Olivia said snapping into her stoic FBI mode.

"It's pretty simple actually, you just use that wand like instrument over there, its basically a high powered scanner.

''So,like an ultra sound?'' Olivia asked.

''Yeah,except you move it over my head,temple etc,to see where the subdural hematoma is...the bleed. It should be appear to be somewhat crescent shaped.'' Peter explained.

''Ok.'' Olivia said then moved the instrument over his head and skull areas.

''I don't see anything.'' Olivia said after moving the instrument around.

''Try, the right side again,that's where I feel the headache the most.''Peter said.

''Ok.. I think i found it.'' Olivia said spotting something on the screen that looked like a crescent.

''Yeah,that's it.'' Peter said looking at the image on the screen.

''Ok,what do I do now?'' Olivia asked.

'' You need to mark the area,there should be a marker in one of the drawers. Then you need to sterilize the drill.'' Peter said.

''Ok,what about the pain,shouldn't you be sedated.'' Olivia said.

"Yeah, we'll have to make do with what's in the lab." Peter said.

"I've got some scotch in my office, would that help." Olivia said as she pulled out the drill.

"Yeah...but I'll still need something a bit stronger before you drill." Peter said.

"Ok,mark the area, sterilize and sedate." Olivia said more to herself than to Peter. She then ran around the room getting all the supplies she would need. As she looked around the lights started to flicker signaling the power was coming back on,she sighed in relief,glad that at least they'd have a bit of power, for the drill.

She found a pair of scissors and cut Peter's hair on the side she would need to drill. Then following his instructions she marked the place where she would need to drill. Then she found a pair of matches and a bottle of alcohol, which she used together to sterilize the drill.

"Ok,so when I was looking for the scissors, I found this bottle of pills, the label says _Diazepam _will that work."

"Yeah, its basically Valium,that combined with the alcohol should knock me." Peter said cringing as a headache hit.

"Ok,you ready." Olivia said handing him the pills after he took a swig of scotch.

"Yeah." Peter said putting on a brave face.

"Peter...before I do this...I..just want to..." Olivia began but , a drowsy becoming Peter cut her off.

"Don't...w-whatever you're going to say, save it. Save it till after the surgery,I'm going to be ok. J-Just remember what I told you, drill about six milimeters, stop, and when you see a little bit of blood start to pool,use the CT scanner to make sure that the hematoma is shrinking. Once you can't see it anymore,you can tape some gauze over the wound." Peter said slurring his words as the drugs mixed with alcohol started to take effect.

"Ok. I can do this." Olivia said flashing him a reassuring smile as she held his hand in hers.

Peter's eyes slowly closed as he slipped into unconsciousness, and his hand went limp in hers. Olivia look down at him, kissed his forehead,whispered something in his ear, before turning her attention to the drill and her task at sterilized the area,double checking the position with the portable CT, then she started to drill.

She had been tempted to take her own swig of the scotch,but she knew she need to keep a clear mind and steady hand. She followed Peter's directions and just like he said, once she stopped drilling a slow steady flow of blood started to flow out of the hole.

She then used the wand of the portable CT machine. She moved it over the area, and watched as the crescent shaped bleed started to shrink smaller and smaller. She sighed in relief when she saw that it had worked,his blood pressure was even decreasing.

She took a deep breath, that she didn't know she had been holding. She then, after no longer seeing the hematoma, wrapped the area, where she'd drilled, with gauze. Turning to him, she spoke.

"I did it Peter,you're gonna be alright." Olivia said looking down at the unconscious Peter.

Suddenly more lights started to turn on, and she could feel the heater start to work as well. It seemed like full power was coming back on. She went in search of her phone,which battery had died,Peter's too. So she tried the land-line in the lab.

There was still no dial tone, and she figured they were still working on the power lines. Suddenly she heard movement in the hallway, she walked toward the door standing in a defensive stance. The door opened and a fireman, along with Astrid and a worried and mumbling Walter came through the door.

"Agent Dunham, thank God you're alright, where is Peter?" Walter said rushing in, he hadn't seen Peter laying in the examination table.

"There was something wrong with his head,an effect from his head injury,I did what I could, and I think he'll be ok, but you need to take him to the hospital to make sure." Olivia said so very happy to see them.

Walter ran over to Peter to check him out, while the fireman went in search of the paramedics, who appeared a few minutes later. They detached the nodes and placed the unconscious Peter on the stretcher. One of the paramedics wanted to check Olivia out too, but she insisted that she was fine and that they just focus on taking Peter to the hospital.

After calling Rachel and filling her in on the events of the last three days,leaving out some of the more intimate details of course, She caught a ride with Astrid and Walter to the hospital, where the ambulance was taking Peter.

She could see piles of snow shoved to the side of the streets. And as she thought about the event of the past three days, trapped with Peter in the lab. She realized just how much she cared about him,and that she really hoped that he was alright.

* * *

Peter slowly opened his eyes,they were blurry at first,but slowly the room began to come into focus. He was confused as to where he was at first, that was until he noticed the white walls, random photographs and painting on the wall. Not to mention the sound of a heart monitor and the drip,drip of an IV bag. He realized he was in a hospital, laying in a hospital bed.

What he didn't know was why. He looked around some more and noticed the sleeping blond in a chair next to his bed. He tried to say her name, found his throat dry, he cleared it then tried again.

"Olivia..." Peter said and her eye's immediately flew open.

"Peter,you're awake." Olivia said smile appearing on her face as she stood up and moved closer to him.

"Yeah...what happened? I thought I checked out of here." Peter said.

"You don't remember?" Olivia said with a bit of disappointment in her voice, it seemed like Peter had lost some memory,which probably meant he didn't remember their,talks and their midnight New Years kiss.

"No...the last thing I remember was taking a walk and ending up at the lab,everything else after that is a blank. What don't I remember, how did I end up back here?" Peter asked confused. He rubbed his head and felt the gauze bandage wrapped around it,his hair around the area also felt shorter.

"There was a snow storm..." Olivia began and explained about the snow storm, and their being trapped in the lab. She explained everything up to the point of having to drill a burr hole , and Walter and the fireman coming in about an hour later. She did however leave out the details about their intimate moments and New Year's Eve kiss.

"Wait...so you drilled a hole in my skull to release the pressure?" Peter asked.

"Yeah,when they brought you to the hospital, they checked everything out, even though the doctor said the hematoma was gone, you still took awhile to wake up. They have you on antibiotics right now." Olivia said explaining the presence of the IV bags.

"How long have I been out?"Peter said.

"About a day and a half." Olivia said

Im surprised Walter isn't here at my bedside." Peter said with a smirk.

"Actually he was, Astrid took him to get coffee. I'll go get the doctor." Olivia said getting up.

"Liv..." Peter said stopping her from leaving.

"Was there anything else...that I don't remember, that happened?" Peter asked having a feeling he was missing something major,he sensed it when she'd asked him about his memory.

"No,just three days trapped in the lab,trying to stay warm, rationing etc. I'll be back." Olivia said quickly leaving the room to get the doctor,before Peter could ask her anymore questions.

The doctor came in and examined Peter. He told them that the memory loss was probably a symptom of the position of the hematoma combined with the pressure. He said there was still a chance that Peter might regain those memories, but there was also a chance that he wouldn't. He suggested they just give it some time.

" Peter should probably get some rest,I'd like to keep him a few more days for observation." Peter's doctor said.

"Thank you ." Walter said to the doctor. He and Olivia ,and the doctor then left to let Peter rest.

"Agent Dunham?" Walter suddenly said to Olivia in the hallway outside of Peters hospital room.

"Yes, Walter?" Olivia said turning to face the older Bishop.

"I want to thank you, for taking care of Peter, I know the situation must have been overwhelming. From what the doctor said,it was a rather large subdural hematoma,you saved his life." Walter said.

"It was nothing he wouldn't have done for me." Olivia said.

"Peter is quite fond of you,Olivia, I don't doubt that at all. Whether he's realized how much though, is yet to be seen," Walter said with a knowing smile.

"Would you like to get some coffee Walter." Olivia said smiling slightly after thinking about Peter's question about something more happening between them in the lab.

"Yes, that would be delightful. The cafeteria serves a wonderful blend, Astrid and I got some earlier,you know what would go good with that..." Walter said starting to ramble.

Olivia just smiled and nodded. She thought about what Walter had said about Peter's feelings for her. Although she was initially saddened by his loss of memory and the events that had transpired between them. At least she knew that those feelings were there,and she had a feeling they would surface once again,when the time was right.

* * *

**A/n:**_ I hope y'all don't hate me for the ending, I hadn't initial meant to end it like this but the story had a mind of its own and sorta drifted towards that ending and it gives it a nice little twist,if I get a consensus for the writing of an epilogue, I'll do it and it'll probably be set a few months later,just let me know if you want one or not. The machine featured in this chapter, doesn't exist in the form I've described,but there are companies who have made, or are in the process of making smaller/portable versions of MRI and CAT scan machines,so its not too far-fetched,also most of the medical terms and facts are real,with a little bit of creative license mixed in to fit the situation/fill in the blanks in areas I couldn't find more information on. Diazepam AKA Valium is also a real drug with effects that can last up to 24hrs. Anywho I hope you liked the chapter, and that you enjoyed the story, thanks for reading and __as always reviews/construct criticism and suggestions are always welcome.  
_

**- Pessi . Rom**_  
_


	8. EPILOGUE

**A/N:**_ So due to popular demand here is an epilogue,its set three weeks later after the events in the final chapter, without further word from me,enjoy the epilogue.  
_

**- Pessi . Rom**

**Thanks to :** _AguiD,Viktorija,BerryDanish,Majorcarterwannabe,ibroughthomeababybumblebee,_

_wjobsessed and jele for reviewing the final chapter I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the epilogue._

_**And also thanks to those who didn't review,but added me to a favorites, or alert ,list, I appreciate your interest in my story and also to anywho who has reviewed in the past.**_

_**Epilogue**_

_January 28 2010 **  
**_

Olivia was working on some paperwork,in the lab, when she heard a knock on her office door. She looked up and saw Peter standing there a smirk on his face. The bandage was gone and in its place was a faint line of stitches, his hair was also still growing back from where Olivia had cut, then the surgeons at the hospital had shaved, when they'd gone in to make sure the hematoma was really gone.

"Can I come in?" Peter said with a smirk as he stood in the doorway. Olivia nodded and motioned for him to walk in.

"It's good to see you out and about." Olivia said. He had been recuperating for the past few weeks, and having learned his lesson, had actually stayed in the hospital until the _doctors _decided he was well enough to go home. The rest of the time had been spent recuperating at home.

Peter would have gone crazy being stuck in the house with Walter hoovering over him, if it wasn't for Astrid who would come over and distract Walter. Olivia had come over once when he'd gotten out of the hospital,but the heavy case loads,which seemed to increase in the New Year,left her very busy so he hadn't seen much of her the past couple of weeks.

Which is why he'd decided to come see her today. He had sensed that something had changed, it was almost like she was keeping some secret, something he felt he should remember too. But as the weeks passed his memory of the three days trapped in the lab were still very fuzzy.

And it was driving him crazy,because there was this lingering feeling,this prevalent memory that was just beyond his grasp. He had this sense of warmth when he tried to remember,but those feelings were as far as his lost memories would allow.

He'd woken up with those feelings every day since he'd woken up in the hospital,but today was different. Today he'd woken and it was different, his memory had slowly started to return in pieces. So here he was now, seeing if what he'd remembered was true or just a dream.

"Yeah,my hairs grown like two more inches too,though I gotta admit I kinda like the post op look." Peter said with a smirk. Olivia smiled at his attempt at humor, Peter smiled back. They both kind just stood,well Olivia sat, there, neither saying a word.

"Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Olivia asked breaking the silence, after noting the tension in the room,as well as Peters sudden quietness,and contemplative look on his face.

"I remembered something..." Peter said looking at her. He felt that warm feeling again, as he took in her appearance, the way he green eyes seemed to sparkle when she looked at him,or gave him one of her weak smiles,something he never noticed before.

"From when we were trapped?" Olivia said trying to hide her excitement, after all it might just have been the details of how they stayed warm those three days.

"Yeah,well it was really two things." Peter said moving closer to her.

"Really...what did you remember?" Olivia asked,slight nervousness coming over her.

"It was New Years Eve...almost midnight,we talked about your last New Years with your dad." Peter said remembering hearing Olivia tell him the story.

"You remember that?" Olivia asked wondering how far exactly the memory went.

"Yeah, vaguely,its slowly starting to come back. Something about a ...pink sparkly princess dress...and a ..." Peter began having trouble finishing the thought.

"A tiara." Olivia finished for him.

"Yeah, we joked about that...and something else." Peter said.

" You told me about a New Years Eve with Walter and your mom. You told him you weren't a horse,but a homosapien,quite the adorable genius...even then." Olivia said thinking back to that moment in the lab.

"You think I'm a genius...and adorable" Peter said with a smirk.

"Don't let it go to your head." Olivia said with a smirk.

"Sorry sweetheart,too late for that, you shouldn't have said it." Peter said with a smirk,which made Olivia slightly blush at his use of sweetheart, especially since the last time he called her that was after their New Years kiss, before he'd started to feel sick and being trapped had gone from bad to worse.

"What was the second thing you remembered?" Olivia asked changing the subject. Peter moved even closer to her. He took her hand, motioning her stand up from behind the desk, her caressed her face with his hand.

"Peter...what are you doing?" Olivia said, confused.

"This...I remembered this." Peter said then moved even closer, kissing her on the lips.

The kiss took Olivia by surprise,but she eventually relaxed into the feeling of Peter's lips against hers. It was like that first passionate kiss all over again, but somehow it was even better. She felt her arms wrap around him, pulling his body closer to hers, as she fully allowed her self to melt into his embrace.

"That was even better than the memory." Peter said when they broke the kiss a few minutes later, their foreheads pressed against each other, both panting as they regained their breath after the intensity of the kiss.

"Yeah...I was just thinking that." Olivia said.

"I can't believe that I could have forgotten that, I've wanted this for so long." Peter said.

"Me too." Olivia found herself revealing. There was just something about the younger Bishop, that made her loose her reluctance to share her feelings,especially after all that happened with John.

"Thank you." Peter suddenly said.

"For what?" Olivia asked confused again.

"For taking care of me in the lab, for saving my life and taking the chance of doing something that I'm sure seemed insane, in order to save my life." Peter said.

"I know you would do the same for me. And we've been through and seen things that were much more insane." Olivia said slightly smiling.

"Yeah,I'd do anything to save you." Peter said, the presence of an underlying meaning heard in his tone as he spoke those words.

"What happens now?" Olivia asked. Obviously they'd crossed a line that couldn't be uncrossed,things had shifted between them,they'd moved past playful flirty banter, to actions.

"Nothing has to change if you don't want it to. This thing that we have,you,me, Walter..this,this little family unit that we've got going, I don't want to do anything to jeopardize that ."

"I don't either." Olivia said.

"One more thing...I remember what you whispered in my ear, and for the record, I feel the same way. Walter's probably worried about me, and I should relieve Astrid.I'll see you tomorrow." Peter said removing his forehead from hers and stepping back.

He kissed her forehead then walked away. Olivia smiled as she flashed back to that moment in the lab, after the sedatives started to take effect.

_"Ok. I can do this." Olivia said flashing him a reassuring smile as she held his hand in hers._

_Peter's eyes slowly closed as he slipped into unconsciousness, and his hand went limp in hers. Olivia look down at him, kissed his forehead,then whispered something in his ear._

_"I know you didn't want me to say this before,but I just want you to know,that I'm falling in love with you. I can't lose you,so I need you to make it through this Peter,not just for yourself, or for Walter,but for me too,for us,ok."_

_ She then turned her attention to the drill and her task at hand, sterilized the area. She double checked the position with the portable CT, then she started to drill._

Who knew that those three short days would change everything for the better. It was a New Years Eve she would never forgot, and a start to not only a New Year, but to the change to the relationship between her and Peter.

With those thoughts Olivia sat back down, bringing her attention back to her paperwork,but as she worked, her only thoughts were on Peter and the fact that he was falling in love with her too.

* * *

**A/n:**_ I hope you liked the epilogue, and that you enjoyed the story. Unfortunately there will not be a sequel and there will be no more Fringe stories from me until I've finished a couple of my other WIP,specifically my "Ugly Betty" fics, but that doesn't mean I wont have future fics,so just keep a look out through the alert system,thanks for reading,its been an amazing journey with this story and I'm glad I got to share it with all of you, and __as always reviews/construct criticism and suggestions are always welcomed and greatly appreciated.  
_

**- Pessi . Rom**_  
_


End file.
